The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engine combustors, and more particularly to vascular walls of the combustor and method of acoustic dampening.
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead, an inner combustor wall assembly and an outer combustor wall assembly. The bulkhead extends radially between the inner and the outer combustor wall assemblies. Each combustor wall assembly includes a support shell and a heat shield that defines a respective radial side of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities are defined by, and extend radially between, the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement holes defined in the shell with effusion or cooling holes defined in the heat shield for cooling of the heat shield.
There is a need to minimize cooling air flowing through the cooling cavity and/or maximize cooling effectiveness to improve engine efficiency, and sound attenuation.